onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanjuan Wolf
| jva=N/A| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| devil fruit=| bounty=| }} San Juan Wolf is a colossal giant who is a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Known as "Colossal Battleship" for his size, he was originally one of the legendary criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down, where their crimes were so atrocious they were effectively erased from history itself. He was initially mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 538 and Episode 440, San Juan Wolf is mentioned by Emporio Ivankov. Appearance San Juan is an unbelievably-enormous giant, much bigger than Oars or Oars Jr. In fact, he is so big that he appears to be roughly the same size as Marine Headquarters at Marineford and is thus the biggest known giant to date. His head is shaped like an Onigiri, and his facial features include round eyes with dark lining around them, along with mark-like eye-lashes, similar to those found on Franky's, that points downwards. Personality Despite being known for committing crimes that caused his existence to be erased from history, he seems to have a playful attitude, as seen when commenting that he was found when he was trying to hide behind Marine Headquarters at Marineford. He is also quite shy, as he acts scared when people realize who he is and continues hiding while the rest of the crew fights Whitebeard. Abilities and Powers His abilities have not yet been shown, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. Presumably he shares traits with other giants, including Super Human Strength, though to what degree is unknown. History Imprisonment in Impel Down San Juan Wolf was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, and is noted to be the only known giant of his size, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where he was effectively erased from history, appearing as a huge giant in a cell near Ace's. Only a few people such as Emporio Ivankov knew who he was. When Blackbeard and his crew came to Impel Down however, he was broken out of his prison cell by them along with Catarina Devon and Basco Shot. He and his fellow prisoners then joined Blackbeard's crew and went to Marineford. Marineford Arc He was seen alongside the Blackbeard Pirates and fellow criminals, all of whom have been recruited into the crew, and are now at Marineford to watch Whitebeard die. Trivia * His surname San Juan may be referenced to San Juan Bautista, Puerto Rico's original name. Also, it could be referenced to the town of old San Juan in Puerto Rico, since it was a coastal stronghold filled with many ramparts to defend the island from pirates and rogue sailors, which may explain why his size is equal to one of Marineford's main buildings. The "Wolf" part of his name can also be an reference to the real life nickname of pirates being "Sea Wolves". And there was also a large battleship called the "San Juan Nepomuceno" that participated in the Battle of Trafalgar, that also can be an allusion to his nickname. * He is currently the largest giant seen throughout One Piece. * It is currently unknown how San Juan Wolf was able to be put in (and later taken out) of Impel Down, due to his large size. * He is so far the third largest creature shown in one piece, only behind the unknown being that was shown at the end of the Thriller Bark arc, and Laboon. References Site Navigation Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners